Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder (ADHD) is one of the most common childhood mental disorders. Children with ADHD have impaired functioning in multiple settings, including home and school. The adverse effects can last into adolescence and adulthood. Since schools do not encourage medication administration during school hours, most children are given once daily stimulants such as Vyvanse & Adderall XR (amphetamine based), Focalin XR, or Concerta (methylphenidate based). However the activity of the once daily stimulants lasts well into the evening hours leading to significant side effects such as appetite suppression and weight loss as well as insomnia and gastro intestinal pain. These are described in detail on the FDA approved labels for these drugs. Non-stimulants such as Intuniv (guanfacine) and Strattera (atomoxetine) at higher doses lead to significant side effects such as cardiovascular effects such as hypertension as well as somnolence.
Drug side effects, including difficulty sleeping, loss of appetite, and abdominal pain, are a significant medical issue. Insomnia, difficulty falling asleep, or difficulty remaining asleep can result in problem sleepiness, which impairs the health, quality of life and safety of those affected. Appetite disorders, such as loss of appetite, can cause reduced energy, health, quality of life, and can cause additional downstream nutritional deficiencies. Abdominal pain can greatly reduce the quality of life for a patient, and greatly reduce compliance with a therapy regimen. Another ADHD drug-related side effect includes exacerbation of tics, particularly for children with underlying disorders that may cause tics. Also, children and adolescents using high doses of stimulant drugs may have slowed or stunted growth. Drug side effects often become more pronounced as drug dosages are increased to achieve longer lasting benefits.
Attention deficit hyperactive disorder (ADHD) is commonly treated with stimulants (e.g. norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors (e.g. amphetamines, methylphenidate, etc.)). In order to provide sufficient therapeutic benefit throughout the day, a large dose morning dose is commonly administered. Such large doses of stimulants are frequently associated with significant side effects, including insomnia, abdominal pain, and loss of appetite. Children administered large doses of stimulants can also experience slowed or reduced growth resulting in diminished height. Children, who commonly suffer from ADHD, are particularly susceptible to disruption of sleep and/or eating habits and the additional downstream consequences thereof.